Porcelana
by okashira janet
Summary: Zuko quería ser bueno y para demostrarlo… ¿quemo los pies de la niña de porcelana?, bien, quizás no había sido un buen comienzo… leve ZukoTophSokka


**PORCELANA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Avatar y todos sus libros y variantes no me pertenecen, son obra de Nickeloden, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para entretener.

_Zuko quería ser bueno y para demostrarlo… ¿quemo los pies de la niña de porcelana?, bien, quizás no había sido un buen comienzo… leve ZukoTophSokka_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡No podía ser más tonto!, quería entrar al grupo del avatar y lo primero que hacía era lastimar a uno de sus integrantes, lo habían aceptado de puro milagro y eso con la renuencia de Katara, algo le decía que meterse con ella era poner en riesgo su cuello.

Con un suspiro el príncipe del fuego se dejo caer en la cama que le habían otorgado, era una habitación pequeña sin muchos lujos, nada que ver con las elegantes alcobas del reino del fuego a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero de cualquier manera había decidido ayudar a Aang con todas sus consecuencias, abandonar los lujos era apenas una piedra insignificante en el camino.

El joven no pudo evitar respirar hondamente y darse vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo, Aang había aceptado que sería su maestro, Sokka lo había recibido con un titubeante "bienvenido a bordo", pero aquello ya era ganancia, Katara lo había amenazado de mala manera y la chica de porcelana había dicho que ya se vengaría.

—Creo que no tengo buen tiento con las chicas. —Susurró sin ganas, la verdad no tenía buen tiento con casi nada y ahora que caía, le había pedido perdón a la niña pero que recordara ella no lo había disculpado, de hecho había salido huyendo como un cachorrito asustado cuando el accidente había ocurrido.

—Debería darle una disculpa en forma. —Al instante se levantó de la cama, después de todo chillar "perdona, no quería hacerlo, déjame ayudarte" cuando la perseguía no parecía una disculpa correcta, ¿quién le creería a alguien que acaba de quemarte los pies?, intentó hacer memoria para recordar cómo la había llamado Aang antes, pero no lo recordó porque en aquel instante había estado muy nervioso acerca de si lo aceptarían o no.

—"Oye niña de porcelana, quería pedirte disculpas por quemarte los pies" —No parecía una buena disculpa, sobre todo porque quien sabe si tomara a bien lo de porcelana, en realidad había sido la primera palabra que había pensado al verla, ella tenía la piel muy blanca, ojos velados y parecía pequeña y frágil, como las primorosas muñecas que su madre mantenía colocadas en las repisas de su cuarto, aunque quizás no fuera tan frágil, aún le dolía el golpe que le había metido con su tierra control mientras intentaba escapar de él.

—Como sea. —Tomo valor y salió de su habitación, aún no era muy noche así que con algo de suerte los demás estarían despiertos, tragó saliva al pensar en Katara, esperaba no toparse con ella por el momento. Con paso no muy firme se dirigió al recibidor y asomó tímidamente la cabeza, para su suerte la chica estaba ahí, el cuerpo doblado en dos y la frente apoyada contra sus rodillas, ciertamente tenía mucho parecido con las muñecas de porcelana de su madre, quizás si tuviera uno de esos vestidos esponjosos… —"Que estoy pensando". —Se regañó a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, disculpas, disculpas, disculpas, debía mentalizarse en eso.

—Yo… —Murmuró titubeante intentando dar un paso adelante, pero en ese momento Sokka apareció rascándose la espalda.

—¿Te llevo a tu cuarto?

—Si quieres puedo caminar de manos por las escaleras. —La niña soltó con sarcasmo levantando la cabeza y extendiendo los brazos hacía él.

—Y yo aquí siendo amable. —El joven de la tribu del agua bufó recibiendo a la niña, ella se hizo ovillo en su regazo rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta que me carguen. —La niña frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Es desagradable para los dos.

—¡Yo no dije que fuera desagradable! —Sokka bufo—. Sólo digo que siempre eres taaan sarcástica.

—Claro. —Toph contestó sin ganas, pero Zuko que observaba sin ser visto notó como sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban, ajeno a eso Sokka echó a andar por las escaleras.

—¿Te duele?

—¿Qué?

—Los pies, —Sokka rodó los ojos—, ¿qué más?

—No. —Ella arqueó una estilizada ceja—. Pero ya sabes, no puedo "ver".

—Oh, claro. —Sokka pareció apenarse con el último comentario y siguió subiendo las escaleras en silencio, Zuko los vio alejarse, por alguna razón le parecía que no era buena idea interrumpir aquel momento entre los dos con una disculpa, seguro ella no se lo agradecería.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zuko se levantó con la firme intención de pedir disculpas esta vez. Encontró el lugar vacío y tuvo que caminar un rato por los enormes pasillos del templo aire antes de encontrar a alguien.

—¿A quien dices que buscas? —El chico con el que se había topado usaba una extraña silla de ruedas.

—Es… —Aún no sabía su nombre—. Una niña pequeña, vestida de verde, parece de porcelana. —Oh sí Zuko, espléndida descripción, como si hubiera muchas niñas vestidas de verde por ahí, ¿a que venía lo de porcelana?

—Ah, Toph. —El chico sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes—. La vi con Aang allá abajo.

—Gracias. —Zuko se despidió con una cabezada, con que era Toph, bueno, no era un nombre difícil, aunque personalmente parecía que su mente seguía un poco más cómoda llamándola niña de porcelana, así parecía como que no iba a lanzarlo por los aires con su tierra control cuando le ofreciera disculpas. Las chicas eran tan complicadas.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y finalmente se asomó por una piedra saliente, Aang y Toph estaban ahí, ella sentada sobre una roca con los pies colgando y él sobre una esfera de aire, como si sentarse sobre la nada fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¡si que eran increíbles esos nómadas del aire!

—¿Entonces? —Aang ladeó la cabeza.

—No sé, me gustabas más con pelo.

—¡Pero tú no podías verme Toph!

—Claro, recuérdame que soy ciega, no me importa. —La niña se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero decir…

—Las vibraciones eran diferentes. —Toph puso una mano sobre la piedra sobre la cual estaba sentada—. ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre en el aire Pies Ligeros?

—Porque soy un maestro aire. —Aang alzó un dedito como en señal de explicación, pero luego lo bajó recordando que estando en el aire ella no tenía manera de verlo de ninguna forma.

—Odio a los maestros aire, sin ofender. —Zuko arqueó una ceja, para ser tan pequeña y delicada en apariencia lo cierto es que tenía una lengua de lo más afilada, incluso su voz suave de niña engañaba por completo.

—Creo que entiendo. —Aang sonrió cerrando los ojos, cuando hacía cosas como esa uno recordaba que a pesar de ser el avatar seguía siendo un niño, uno travieso.

—Por ejemplo, las vibraciones de Sokka han cambiado, ¿su cabello ha crecido cierto?

—Un poco. —Los ojos de Aang se iluminaron—. ¿Puedes darte cuenta de cosas como esa?

—Justo ahora no mucho. —Toph palmeó la piedra bajo ella con la mano—. Aunque aprendí tierra control de los tejones-topo a "cuatro patas" lo cierto es que después me acostumbre a ver con los pies más que con las manos.

—Oh ya. —Tanto Aang como Zuko observaron los pies enrojecidos que colgaban en el aire.

—Ahora es como si viera con los ojos entrecerrados, bueno, imagino que es así.

—Supongo. —Aang movió su esfera de aire de un lado a otro revoloteando alrededor de ella.

—¡No hagas eso! —Toph chilló—. Es difícil seguirte en el aire.

—¡Lo-lo siento!

—Sólo sigue hablando.

—Ah sí bueno, hubo una vez cuando estaba en el templo aire que… —Aang siguió su monologo diciendo un par de sandeces acerca de competencias aéreas, Zuko notó que ella se movía de acuerdo a la dirección de su voz, su oído seguramente estaba ampliamente desarrollado.

—Tengo hambre. —Sin ninguna clase de recato la chica cortó la perorata de Aang en seco.

—Yo también. —El avatar se sonrojó llevando una mano a su estomago.

—¿No esta Sokka por ahí?

—¿Para que quieres a Sokka?

—No lo sé, pero no parece que puedas llevarme en brazos Pies Ligeros. —Ella arqueó una ceja con esa manera refinada que decía a las claras que venía de una familia con poder.

—No hay problema. —Aang sonrió ampliamente.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Ella colocó ambas manos en la piedra y luego dio la vuelta como si se prestara a escapar reptando, pero entonces pareció notar algo y giró con violencia el rostro hacía el lugar desde dónde la observaba, por un segundo Zuko pensó que había sido descubierto, porque era como si aquellos ojos velados lo vieran directamente, pero aquello era imposible, ¿cierto?

—¿Lo ves?, no es tan malo. —Aprovechando su distracción Aang la subió sobre la esfera de aire.

—¡Te voy a matar Pies Ligeros! —Aterrorizada ella se aferró a él con diez uñas.

—Toph me estas ahogando.

—¡Bájame, bájame! —Y la esfera de aire junto con los dos niños se perdió en los matorrales mientras ambos chillaban, allá iba su segunda oportunidad de pedir disculpas. Zuko quiso darse en la frente contra la pared.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esta vez si que pediría disculpas, ya era el segundo día desde que se había unido y la oportunidad no se había dado, pero…

—¡Sal de ahí Toph!

—No quiero mamá. —La voz adormilada de la niña fue seguida por el sonido de una almohada azotándose en su cuerpo.

—Estas toda llena de tierra y tu cabello parece un nido de pájaros.

—Así me gusta. —Con precaución (mucha, mucha precaución) Zuko se asomó por el vano de la puerta, Katara estaba ahí, con las manos en la cintura, en el piso y en contacto con el suelo sin nada de por medio estaba la niña de porcelana (parecía que su mente seguía escudándose en aquel apodo suave), ¿pero acaso esa cosa era su cabello?, hubiera jurado que lo tenía corto como el de un chico, pero en realidad era una mata espesa, larguísima y explosiva, como si el peine y aquellas hebras oscuras no se hubieran saludado desde el inicio de los tiempos.

—Debes bañarte. —Katara se cruzó de brazos y él retrocedió en seguida, tenía suerte de que la maestra agua aún no lo hubiera visto, pero de seguro se tomaría a mal su presencia.

—No quiero.

—Te ves de lastima.

—Como si me importara.

—Vienes conmigo, ¡Sokka!

—¿Eh?, ¿qué? —El joven que en esos momentos iba pasando arqueó ambas cejas, dudando Zuko le señaló la habitación y encogiéndose de hombros el chico de la tribu del agua entró.

—Ayúdame a llevar a Toph al río.

—No quiero.

—No quiere.

—¡Sokka!

—Ya voy.

—¡No quiero! —Toph pataleó un poco en sus brazos, pero no demasiado, Zuko se mimetizó contra la pared, pero aún así no se salvó de una mirada de desden por parte de Katara, ¿cuándo lo iba a aceptar aquella chica?

—Andando.

—Mis pies están quemados, —Toph movió los dedos de sus pies en el aire—, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Se lo decía a Sokka.

—¡Oh! —La niña hizo un falso gesto de comprensión, luego se cruzó de brazos y dejo que Sokka se la llevara haciendo como que no le interesaban los chistes malos que le contaba, sin embargo Zuko tuvo la casi certeza de que no era así. De cualquier manera estando Katara cerca no parecía que tuviera tiempo de pedir disculpas así que mejor se fue un rato con Aang para decidir los horarios que iban a tener para estudiar el fuego control.

Después de eso paseó por allí un rato y luego empezó a caminar hacía el río esperando que las chicas ya hubieran terminado. Se encontró a Katara secando su cabello y ya con ropa seca, pero Toph estaba sentada sobre una piedra en medio del río, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y un pequeño top, su cabello mojado era absolutamente diferente al de hace un rato, le caía liso hasta por debajo de la cintura en un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, en ese instante más que nunca parecía una de las muñecas de porcelana de su madre.

—Estar limpia es de lo más agradable. —Katara canturreó con dulzura, pero ella apenas y contestó algo parecido a un quejido-gemido y siguió pareciendo deprimida sentada sobre la roca.

—¿Te saco de ahí?

—¡No, no, no más agua control sobre mí! —Ella chilló—. Háblale a Sokka.

—Toph estas mojada, aún hay que secarte y…

—Puedo hacerlo yo entonces.

—Toph no puedes caminar.

—Me arrastrare.

—El agua te tapara.

—Pequeños detalles.

—Y no sabes nadar.

—¡Oh, ya sé!, tierra control.

—La idea de darte un baño es que no te llenes de tierra al instante. —Katara frunció el ceño—. Esta bien voy por Sokka, espera aquí.

—Aquí espero. —Toph canturreó con burla y Katara rodó los ojos para acto seguido dar media vuelta y caminar hacía el templo, Zuko suspiró con alivio cuando ella tomó un camino diferente, uno en el cual no topaba con él. Muy bien, no había nadie, solo ella y él, el momento de las disculpas había llegado.

Con paso firme caminó hasta la orilla del río y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca…

—Oye, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí? —La niña giró hacía él con confianza.

—¿Eh?, claro… —Confundido se metió en el río y se paró frente a ella, al instante la chica le echó los brazos encima y automáticamente la abrazo contra su cuerpo, ella no pesaba casi nada pero era difícil caminar en el agua, el largo cabello de la niña le cayó por la espalda produciéndole cosquillas y un cierto aire tibio, de alguna manera le recordó la hermosa cabellera de su madre.

Con dificultad llegó a la orilla, ahora ambos estaban mojados, ¿qué hacía?, giró con ella a la derecha y luego a la izquierda sin saber bien a bien que hacer.

—Katara volverá, oh si no podemos ir al templo, tú elige.

—El templo. —Cualquier cosa antes de una maestra agua que le tenía mala fe.

—De acuerdo, andando principito. —Por un momento se quedo de piedra, ¿ella lo había llamado principito?, parpadeando giró a verla, apenas un rostro hermoso de porcelana que se recargaba contra su pecho y lo veía con aquellos ojos velados, con razón los demás eran tan inconscientes con ella acerca de su ceguera, con las cosas que decía y hacía aquella niña no parecía que no pudiera ver.

—¿Zuko?, tierra llamando a chispitas.

—Lo siento. —Echó a andar esta vez más impactado que antes, ¿le había dicho chispitas?, decidió negar con la cabeza y olvidarse de su sarcasmo, "¡la misión Zuko, recuerda la misión!"

—¿Algo que decir?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Confundido giró a verla.

—Tu corazón esta contra mi oído.

—Oh.

—Tú no eres un buen mentiroso como tu hermana.

—Supongo que no viene de familia. —Zuko arqueó una ceja con diversión, pero luego frunció el ceño y volvió a verla, ¿había peleado con su hermana?, ¡oh bueno!, ¿con quien no había peleado Azula después de todo?

—¿Y bien?

—Ah sí, —¡era el momento!—, yo quería, bueno, yo quemé tus pies, de verdad no era mi intención y yo… bueno, ya lo había dicho pero, en realidad, lo que quería decirte pero no había podido porque… ¡yo de verdad te pido disculpas por haberte lastimado!

—Perdonado.

—¿Qué? —De la impresión dejo de caminar, había pasado casi dos días en busca del momento perfecto, de la oportunidad oportuna, ¿y ella solo lo perdonaba así sin más?

—Dije perdonado. —Toph se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Eres medio sordo?

—¡No! —Aquella criatura lo sacaba de quicio—, pero pensé que, bueno, uno no perdona una quemadura así como así. —No, porque la marca en su rostro siempre le recordaría lo que había pasado, lo que había dolido.

—Fue un accidente, cuando hay un accidente no hay culpables. —Ella contestó con simpleza.

—¡Pero cuando te queme saliste huyendo!, ¡no aceptaste mi ayuda!

—¡Estaba asustada! —Toph contraatacó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Si alguien te quema te quedas a ver si lo hará de nuevo?

—Yo…

—Si lo haces de nuevo te pateare el trasero.

—Oh… bueno… —Esa niña tenía una rara facilidad para dejar a los demás sin palabras. Suspirando Zuko echó a andar de nuevo, ella estaba empapada y él también así que empezaba a darle frío y tembló—. Como dijiste que te vengarías pensé que no aceptarías mis disculpas tan rápido.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me vengare?, además temía que de negarme seguirías acosándome por todos lados.

—¿Acosándote? —Zuko se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Me has seguido desde que llegaste, siempre a la distancia, ¿eres un pedófilo o algo así?

—¡Tengo dieciséis años!

—Y yo doce. —Ella lo observó fijamente, de verdad que esos ojos pálidos parecían tener vida propia, ¿cómo podía ser una hermosa muñeca de porcelana con un hermoso y largo cabello negro y aún así decir cosas como esa?

—¡Soy un adolescente, sólo te llevo cuatro años!, —Zuko reparó en lo que estaba diciendo y la voz le salió tan aguda después que pareció como si se le hubiera atascado en la garganta—, ¡y no te estaba acosando!

—Claro, sólo me seguías atentamente.

—¡Sí!, es decir, ¡solo quería pedirte disculpas!

—Seguro. —¿Pero que tenía aquella niña?, molesto echó a andar de nuevo a paso firme y automáticamente ella se aferró a él para no caerse, como acto reflejo él también la apretó más fuerte.

—¡Au!

—Tú empezaste. —Al decirlo Zuko se sintió ridículo, estaba peleando con una cría de doce años y bien, según había oído era una genio del tierra control pero…

—Te lo mereces, es más, no aceptare tus disculpas, serás mi esclavo y me cargaras a todos lados.

—¡Eso es…!

—Tú quemaste mis pies. —Bueno, tenía un punto por eso.

—Pero ya me habías perdonado, no puedes retirar las disculpas.

—Mira como lo hago. —La niña arrugó de manera graciosa la nariz, Zuko abrió la boca para decir otra cosa pero no pudo, cuando se estaba en paz aquella niña parecía acariciable y adorable, ¡vaya engaño! Siguió andando sin decir nada y ella no pareció volver a la carga, que Zuko recordara nunca había cargado a nadie de esa forma, era extraño.

Volvió a verla, esta vez ella parecía apacible, largas pestañas negras y el cabello húmedo reposando alrededor de su perfecto rostro de porcelana, ella era en la totalidad de la palabra una niña bonita. Soltó un suspiro, lo de ser esclavo no le gustaba, él siempre había sido Zuko, el príncipe del fuego, se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Prefieres que te cargue yo o Sokka?

—Sokka, naturalmente.

—Lo sabía, —una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro—, él te gusta.

—Él huele bien. —Toph contestó con franqueza encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres decir que yo no huelo bien? —El joven abrió grandes los ojos, normalmente era muy pulcro con su arreglo personal.

—Lo que quiero decir es que **él **huele bien. —Toph frunció el ceño y fue como si un adorable rubor de muñeca cubriera sus mejillas.

—Oh. —Se sintió bobo, después de todo ella no podía ver, ¿cómo iba a enamorarse de una persona por el físico?

—Pero si quieres saberlo chispitas hueles demasiado a azufre.

—¡¿Azufre?!

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Katara apareció frente a ellos, los brazos cruzados y esa mirada de repelente odio hacía él.

—Hola Katara. —Toph giró hacía ella sonriendo feliz aún entre los brazos de Zuko.

—Ey. —Sokka apareció justo unos momentos después.

—Toma, —instantáneamente Zuko puso a la chica en brazos del otro—, te regreso a la niña. —Confundido Sokka la recibió en brazos por automatismo—. No es de porcelana. —El príncipe del fuego susurró por lo bajo meneando la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

—¡Oh! —Sokka giró hacía él con una sonrisa enorme y lo alcanzó de dos trancos ante la mirada reprobatoria de Katara—. También a ti te engañó. —Zuko lo miro de medio lado, a él y a la niña enfurruñada entre sus brazos—. A mí también la primera vez que la vi.

—Lamento si no soy la boba que sugiere mi cuerpo. —Toph gruñó.

—Pero cuando sus pies sanen veras que es genial, toda una maestra tierra. —Sokka asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, en sus brazos Toph lució halagada, sus ojos velados parecieron brillar.

—No necesito que sus pies sanen, —Zuko se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, me dejo muy en claro lo buena que es. —No cualquiera se escabullía a gatas del príncipe de la nación del fuego. Para su sorpresa ante sus palabras las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron suavemente de rosa, una muñeca de porcelana en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Por aquí Sokka. —Katara tomó a su hermano por el brazo para desviarlo—. Vamos a su habitación.

—Bien. —Los tres tomaron otro camino y Zuko quedo ahí viéndolos alejarse, en cierto tramo el rostro suave de Toph (ese que era una brutal mentira) se asomó por el hombro de Sokka.

—¡Oh y chispitas, era mentira!

—¿Qué? —¿Era mentira lo de ser su esclavo?

—No es azufre, huele bien. —Y sin más volvió a ocultarse por el cuerpo de Sokka que en ese momento dio vuelta a la esquina y desapareció. Zuko se encontró a si mismo sonriendo suavemente, había pensado que era una niña de porcelana, luego que no, pero al parecer si lo era, sólo que había cometido un error, la porcelana no era lo que se veía de ella por fuera, estaba adentro (muy, muy adentro).

—Oh bueno. —Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, casi grita del susto de ver a Aang colgando de cabeza frente a él.

—Oye Zuko, ¿no sabes que para bañarse debes hacerlo sin ropa? —De verdad, ¿eran todos los niños del equipo avatar tan exasperantes?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Mi primera colaboración para este fandom, Zuko y Thop son mis personajes favoritos así que como no me nacía ponerlos con nadie más termine haciendo un fic de ellos juntos. Ahora me voy que debo estudiar.

_24 de noviembre del 2012 Sábado_


End file.
